


Your Brother’s In The Vamps, & You Like A Boy From 5SOS.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: Your Brother’s In A Band, & You Like A Boy From Another Band. [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Brothers, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Happy, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Protective brothers, brad simpson - Freeform, connor ball - Freeform, james mcvey - Freeform, lil bit of kissing, not over protective, tour time, tristan evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	Your Brother’s In The Vamps, & You Like A Boy From 5SOS.

Author: Me.

Words: 3,158

Warnings: None. 

Requested: No. 

A/N: /

Ashton: You were so excited to be going on tour with your older brother. Your older brother was Connor from The Vamps, and his band was going on tour with 5 Seconds of Summer! You were so excited; 5sos were by far your favourite band ever! Besides The Vamps of course! And after weeks of begging, Connor had finally let you come with him. You had packed everything, and were ready to leave. “Ready Y/N?” Brad asked, putting his arm around you, in a friendly gesture. You smiled and nodded. “Yeah! I can meet 5sos!” You giggled; Brad smirked, and looked behind, checking if Connor was near. “So you can meet Ashton” He added. You blushed, but didn’t deny it; you had a major crush on the drummer of 5sos.

The Vamps had their own tour bus, which was spacious, and you wouldn’t mind living it in for a few weeks. The drive to the first hotel wasn’t too long. But it was restless for you, you kept fidgeting, and smiling until your face ached. “Are you okay little one?” Connor asked, using the nick name you had always been called. You may only be a year younger than Connor, but he still treating you like a child. “I’m fine Con, just excited!”

As you said this, the bus stopped. “Alright, off we go!” Tris yelled jumping up and running to the door, soon followed by Con and James. “Brad, do I look alright?” You asked nervously. “Y/N You look beautiful. Ash won’t be able to keep his eyes off you” Brad smirked, linking his arm with you. You both walked out the bus and sped into the hotel. James, Connor and Tristan were already talking to four boys. You blushed heavily as you walked towards the group of boys. Brad smirked at you, and pushed you forward, until you were next to Connor. “Oh, right, this is my little sister Y/N She is with us on tour” Connor smiled. “Yeah, she loves you guys” James smirked.

“James!” You wined. “Well hi, It’s nice to meet you” Michael smiled at you, soon hugging you. Luke and Calum then hugged you, and you honestly didn’t think you could turn a darker shade of red. But when Calum let go of you, and your eyes were met with Ashton’s dreamy ones, you felt the heat on your face blaze up.

“Hi” You smiled, he quickly hugged you. He was so warm, and his strong arms felt brilliant around your small frame. The hug went on a little longer, until there was a cough, you turned around to see Connor looking quite annoyed. You soon let go of Ashton, and took your place back next to Brad.

“We should freshen up before the tomorrow morning” Luke suggested. “Yeah, Connor. I think I’m going to go explore, see you later?” You asked, Connor nodded. “Mind if I join?” Ashton then asked. You felt the air being sucked out of you. You nodded, blushing… again. 

Soon Ashton and you were walking through the hotel garden; it was completely full of flowers and was utterly beautiful.

“Wow, these flowers are so pretty!” You smiled, looking at various colourful flowers. “Yes, you are” Ashton mumbled, you turned to him and said “What?”

Ashton’s face went completely red and he started to stutter… “I erm, said you were pretty too. Like really pretty” You giggled at him. “Thank you Ashton”

“Actually I was wondering, and this is completely on a whim, and you don’t have too. But maybe, could you possibly think about, maybe going on a date with me please?” He asked, his words fumbling. This is when you thought you were dreaming, you hadn’t said anything, and Ashton was waiting for an answer. “Yes, god I’d love too!” You said, maybe a little too over excitedly.

“Oh wow, really? You don’t have too. I mean I know we’ve only just met. But-“ You stopped him. “How about tonight Ash?” You asked, smirking, feeling proud that you took control of the situation. He looked up in surprise. “That would be amazing. I will surprise you to where we go” He smirked. You nodded. “Maybe we should go back. Connor might be worried”

Ashton agreed and he walked you to Connor’s hotel room, which you’d be sharing with. You smiled was close to the size of the Cheshire’s in Alice in the Wonderland.

“Why are you so smiley?” Connor asked, as you entered the room. “Nothing, just something awesome happened Con!” You smiled, jumping on his bed. “Like what?” He asked, putting the laptop he had on the side table.

“So Ashton asked me on a date! Tonight! How amazing is that Connor!” You were just so excited. Your crush wanted to hang out with you, and wow, it’s so amazing. “You’re not going Y/N” Connor said, sternly.

You looked at him in surprise. “What, yes I am”

“No! Ashton is 19, you’re only 17. Plus, I don’t want you going out with someone who is in a band” He said, you were honestly shocked. “My brothers in band, my best friends are! Why can’t I go out with someone in a band?” You yelled, getting up from the bed and walking to the door.

“You just can’t!” Connor yelled, you turned away from him, storming out of the room, and to Brad’s room. He let you in straight away, and you explained what had happened. Of course Brad said he’ll talk to Connor. And in the meantime, he helped you get ready. He got some of your clothes, as you refused to argue with Connor again.

Brad soon had you all dressed up, well not all dressed up. He had chosen a floral dress which ended just above the knees, cute pastel orange shoes, and he only let you apply a small amount of make-up on.

Ashton had met you, and told you how beautiful you looked, and then he took you to a casual café. Neither of you were really that hungry, so you both ordered a drink each, and just spoke. As the night went on, you had exchanged numbers and gotten to know each other quite well. The night was going brilliantly. But of course had to end… But Ashton walked with you to the hotel, to the floor you both were on. And said his goodbyes. He went in to kiss your cheek, but never reach it.

“Get off my sister!” Connor yelled, you groaned and told Ashton to go. Ashton left and you entered your hotel room.

“I told you not to go out with him. I knew it was a bad idea to bring you with me on tour” Connor went on, and on.

“Connor stop!” You yelled. “I like Ashton; I have for a very long time. He is lovely! Please, just considering me being with him” You asked calmly.

“No! I’m going to the other boys to hang out. You stay here” He frowned, leaving the room. Luckily though, Ashton had texted you.

Hey beautiful. Did your brother lay into you bad? Maybe I should leave you alone, so he doesn’t yell at youL - Ash.

You frowned, but smiled, he was so cute. You quickly texted back.

No Ash. Let’s just not tell him ;) – Y/N

Oh thank god! I hoped you’d have an idea. Are you sure you want to lie to him? – Ashton.

If that’s what we have to do, yes. – Y/N

~#~#~#~

The tour ended six months ago. Ashton and you were now officially going out. But only Brad knew, and the 5sos boys. You felt terribly that Connor didn’t know. But now Ashton and you had been going out for nearly a year. You decided to tell him. And Ash had suggested telling him during the hang out The Vamps and 5SOS had.

Everyone was around Ashton’s house, and you were invited as well. Everyone was stand in the living room, just talking.

“Connor can we talk please?” You asked, he nodded. “Somewhere other than here?” You asked. “Nah, I don’t want to move”

You groaned. “Fine. Ashton and I have been going out for nearly a year” You rushed out. Connor’s eyes were wide, and full of anger.

“I said you couldn’t!” Connor yelled. “Connor, I’m sorry!” You frowned, cuddling him. “Connor, I really love him” You whispered, not wanting everyone to hear.

“You do?” Ashton asked, startled, you nodded. “I love you too” Ashton smiled. “You do, don’t you?” Connor asked softly. You nodded at him.

“Okay. I’m sorry” Connor said, hugging you tightly. “You can be with him. But Ashton, hurt her and I will find a new way of death for you!” Connor smiled to Ashton. Ashton nodded and smiled. You climbed over to Ash and hugged him, and he kissed your lips.

“Just don’t kiss in front of me!”

Calum: “Y/N Are you ready!” Your younger brother yelled at you. You skipped down the stairs “Am now” You smirked. “Let’s go then!” He smiled, taking your hand. He pulled you towards your car and you quickly, but safely drove him to the studios.

The whole ride there, he was telling you about his band; The Vamp’s new single coming out, and how they were hopefully going on a tour with 5SOS. Of course you already knew. You had met 5SOS quite a lot.

Your job was a dancer, so when 5SOS’s manager called a few months back, asking if you could give the boys dance lessons, because they were bored, you did. And you became very close with them.

Brad knew you danced with them, but never knew about you getting close with them. Because your little brother didn’t like it when boys were around his older sister. Which of course you found adorable.

Once you arrived at the studios, Brad let you tag along, The Vamp boys were inside the studio, along with the 5SOS boys. James was the first to run to you and hug you tightly.

“Hi, missed you bestie” He smirked at the nickname. “Missed you too bestie” You copied. Connor and Tristan then both hugged you.

“Oh wow y/n!”

You turned around to see Calum, Luke, Ash and Mikey smiling at you. You quickly walked to them, hugging Calum tightly.

“I missed you hottie” He smirked. “Don’t call my sister hot!” Brad them yelled. “Hey Brad it’s okay. Calum is joking” You smiled, Calum’s arms still around you.

His arms didn’t leave your waist throughout the whole time The Vamps were singing there practised songs.

“You know, you are really hot yourself” You smirked to Calum. He smiled and blushed. “Maybe, Y/N should dance to the songs we sing” Calum smirked. Luke, Ash and Mikey laughed, they all knew Calum loved Y/N’s dancing, more than they did.

You suddenly jumped up and danced along to Calum, as he started singing. Soon, hands were on your hips again, you opened your eyes to Calum, still singing. His eyes flicked to your lips, you stopped dancing, forgetting you had an audience and soon connected your lips to his.

“STOP!” Brad yelled “You can’t kiss my sister without going on a date with her first!”

You smiled at Brad. “Okay buddy”

“So Y/N want go on a date, right now?” Calum asked, smirking, you nodded. And the both of you left the room.

Luke: You looked up from your spot on the lunch table. You sat alone, but you felt someone sit next to you. You looked to them, and it was Luke! Luke Hemmings! The bad boy of the school, you had no idea why he was anywhere near you.

“Hey…” He stopped, not knowing your name. “Y/N” You said, rolling your eyes slightly. “So, I was wondering” He started, he actually sounded nervous. Wow, he was so hot. His eyes were so beautiful, being the bright blue they were, and his hair, blonde with the tips dyed a bright blue too. He was, as you liked to say ‘Visually Pleasuring’ to look at.

And those tattoos and piecing’s. The tattoo sleeves he had on both arms, and that lips piecing. That was enough to make anyone go weak at the knees.

You realise he is looking at you expectantly. 

“Wait, what sorry?” You asked, feeling bad. You were to memorized by his beauty to actually listen to his soft voice.

“I asked, if you would like to go out with me?” He asked. You were stunned. “Why?” Was the only word you could really think of saying.

“Because I think you’re beautiful. And I’ve been watching you during lessons, and well I think you’re just brilliant!” He said, his cheeks tinting red.

“Wow, yes I would like too” You answer, before you can think. “Wow, really? I didn’t think you’d want too.”

“Why?” You ask again.

“Because normally the girls I ask out are easy, and they let me do whatever. You are different. I just thought a girl like you would never want to be seen with a guy like me. I meant good different by the way” He smiled, a toothy smile. Letting you see his teeth were perfect too.

“I don’t know. There is something about you Luke. And honestly, I think you’re brilliant too. So I would love to go out with you” You smiled.

“Yay. Thank you. How about on Friday? I could pick you up at 7?” He asks, and you nod. He thanks you again, but this time by kissing you cheek.

He walks off. And this is when you stood up, and walk into your twin brother; Tristan.

“Why were you with Hemmings Y/N?” He asked. “He asked to hang out, I said yes” You answer. “Sure you can trust him?” Tris asked, worried. He knew Luke could be a bit of a player. Well he heard he is.

“I’m sure I can” You answer, smiling. “Okay, if you think you can. Just make sure he doesn’t hurt you” Tris smiled, and kisses your forehead, before both of you head to your next lesson. Connor; your best friend was waiting for you in the class. You excitedly walked to him, and instead of listening to the teacher, the whole lesson was spend with you talking about Luke Hemmings asking you out!

~#~#~#~

The date with Luke was amazing. He took you to see a movie, and then to a restaurant. It was amazing! Soon after he invited you to his house, because it wasn’t late, and you both didn’t want to separate from hanging out.

You were sat in his room, drinking coffee, and watching another film.

“So I didn’t realise you were Tristan Evan’s sister” Luke casually said. “Yeah, we’re twins” You laugh.

“I know that now. Y/N I feel weird asking this, but do you think I could kiss you?” Luke asks, it takes you back slightly. You had never kissed anyone before, and a very hot guy was now asking to kiss you.

“I don’t know. I’ve never kissed anyone. I won’t be good at it” You chuckle nervously. “We don’t have too.”

“I want too” You suddenly say, shocked at yourself. Luke smiles and his face inches closer to yours, you could actually feel his breath on your lips. You lick your lips, not wanting them to be dry when his lips reach yours.

You tried to keep breathing like a normal human being. And then suddenly, Luke’s soft lips, and his cold lip ring were on your lips. His hands had slowly made their way to the sides of your face. Luke stopped before the kiss deepened.

“Wow, that was pretty amazing” He smiled.

“Yeah, it was. Thanks Luke” You blushed at him.

“That’s okay. As long as those kisses are a thing I can always have” He winked, and then laughed. “That was terrible”

“Yeah, it was” You said, as the both of you started in a fit of laugher.

Luke quickly stopped and looked at his phone. “Oh god. It’s nearly midnight, I should get you home” You nodded, getting up. Luke and You both left the house, walking down the streets to your house, holding tightly onto each other’s hands.

Michael: “So Y/N Tristian told me you liked me” Mikey said, stopping you in your tracks.

“Of course I like you Mikey. You’re my friend!” You smiled, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen.

Today was supposed to be a day where you hang out with both your best friends; Mikey and Tristan. But Tristan had to meet with his family. So it was only Mikey and you. Of course you weren’t complaining. But it was so hard not to jump on him, and just kiss the life out of him.

But two things are stopping you from doing that. One; you were sure Mikey only liked you as a friend. And Two: Your older brother; James was upstairs, doing whatever.

You stood in front of the sink, making yourself a glass of water. When two arms snaked around your waist, causing you to drop the glass, it thankfully not breaking. You breathed in, recognising, Mikey’s smell. Mikey pushed his lips to your ear.

“So do you like me baby?” He whispered, you could feel the smirk against your ear. You shivered and lent into his touch. “Yeah Mikey.” You admit. His hands gripped your hips, and he gently turned you around to face him.

You were still pinned against the counter with the sink on, with Mikey incredibly close. Your bodies were touching, and your lips only inches apart.

“So what do you want to do about that Y/N?” He asked, smirking. “I want you to kiss me Mikey” You whispered, annoyed at yourself, for sounding so desperate. But you couldn’t help it, this boy did crazy things to your head.

Mikey moved his lips close to yours, your breath hitched, wanting your lips to be closer you move forward.

“Move away from her Clifford” James’ anger voice echoed the room. You cursed under your breath, Mikey moved away and you looked to James.

“Can you not make out with my sister in our kitchen” James hissed. “Does that mean we can make out in my room?” I asked, smirking.

“I’d rather you didn’t” James answered. “But Jamesy, I really like Mikey. And well, think about if we went behind your back, and we were safe” I said, creating a idea, that James would be annoyed at.

“Fine, but no sex! You are only 16 Y/N” He said, making you smile. Mikey too, and happy because Mikey hugged you, whispering he loved you in your ear.

You and Mikey left the room and started walking to your room, not only to make out, but to watch films and hang out too. Before you reached the first James yelled “I really thought you’d be a Tristan girl Y/N”

“Nah mate! She’s a Mikey girl!”


End file.
